Always together
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: set after Abhijeet in coma...*Edited chapter*


Set after Abhijeet in coma

- Dedicated to my very **SPECIAL** **3K** - nd **one D**

Thanks to Priyanka…I skipped very imp. Part nd u remind me...thanks for that…nd r u real Priyanka? (sorry I was thinking something else)…

*****Guys this is about what I feel always…with my friends nd for my friends…agar aap kisi ko apne bahut kareeb maante ho to apko haq hai uske bare mein wo sabse pehle jaan ne ka jo koi aur nai jaanta…but it depends on doosra apko kitna apna manta hai…nd I recently experienced the same with my friend…when a news reach to me so late :'( but I know my friends are always with me nd may God always bless my friends*****

**In Qualis** -

After saving Dr. Venu gopal dn his family Abhijeet nd Daya returning to their home in qualis…nd in the whole way Daya is not talking with Abhi nd Abhi is surprised from his behaviour….

**Abhi **thinking - ye Daya ko kya ho gya achanak…hospital tak to sab theek tha aur sab ke saamne bol raha tha…ab kyu drama kar raha hai... lagta hai mujhe hi bolna padega…nd he started…

**Abhi** looking at him - Daya…kya soch rahe ho…tumhare tabiyat theek hai….nd he place his hand on his forehead but Daya jerked his hand away…itna gussa…Abhi speaking raising his eyebrow…

**Daya** - Abhi…plz mujhe bulao mat….mera mood nai hai tumse baat karne ka…

**Abhi **- oh ho to Daya saab ka mood kharab hai…waise apke kharab mood ki wajah jaan sakta hu main…

**Daya** - abhi tumhare sehat ke liye zyada bolna aur sochna achha nai…araam ki zaroorat hai tumhe…is liye plz chup chaap baithe raho aur mujhe gaadi chalane do ok…

**Abhi** - ok boss…jaisa aap kahen…waise main abhi bilkul theek hu…dn Daya gave him angry look…dn he stops…

After half hour they reach at home -

Abhi nd Daya enters inside…

**Abhi thinking** - chal beta Abhi…pata nai kab tak tujhe ab Daya ke mood theek hone ka intezaar karna padega…lekin pata to chale ise hua kya hai….mooh kyu fula rakha hai sahab ne?

**Daya** - Abhi tum apne room mein jakar rest karo….main kuch khane ko lata hu…

**Abhi** - Daya…tum bhi thak gye ho kaafi…jao fresh ho jao phir ek saath cooking karenge…

**Daya** carelessly - tum meri fikar mat karo ok…

**Abhi** irritates - Dayaaa…

**Daya irritates too** - Abhiiii plz…

**Abhi** - ok nd he move towards his room….dn thinking Abhi lagta hai aaj to tu gya….lekin kyu gya ye nai samjh pa raha hua main…nd he enters his room…

**After two hours** -

**Daya** ordering tone - Abhi khana ready hai a jao…

**Abhi** move towards dining table nd sat there like obeying kid…first time scared from Daya's anger…nd somehow they finish their dinner quietly …Abhi was about to hold plates but Daya take that from his hand…nd Abhi didn't argue nd sat at Sofa turning on the TV…dn than looking at Daya from his eye corners…

**Daya** was washing dishes under tap which was on full pressure nd water was falling on his clothes dn his t-shirt become wet….

**Abhi** was looking all this - lagta hai sara gussa aaj bartano par hi utare ga aaj ye…pareshaan dikh raha hai…hai to mujhse naraaz… lekin kyu… pata lagana hi padega…nd he speaks - Daya…apna gussa bartano par kyu nikaal raha hai yaar…rakh de kal ho jayenge…tu baith yahan mere paas…but Daya didn't answer him…now Abhi's anger was increasing by his every movement - control Abhi control…nd he get up…remove a DVD dn turn it on…nd Daya turn off the tap on hear the song…as it was the song he oftenly use to sing for Abhi…whenever he is in gud mood…

_**Song - tere jaisa yaar kaha… kaha aisa yaaraana…**_nd he looked at Daya who was standing in kitchen now…just to avoid Abhi's gaze…

He shouts - Abhi plz stop it….nd he move towards DVD but Abhi hold his hand dn he stand near dining table in anger…with towel in his hand _**yaad karegi duniya…teraa mera afsaana**_

on seeing him stand like rock Abhi get up nd move towards him….

_**Song - meri zindagi sawaaree… mujhako gale lagaake…**_Daya throw kitchen towel on table nd move towards kitchen…with glass of water in his hand and Abhi's medicine…nd he give him the medicine…

_**baitha diya falak pe, mujhe khat se uthaake**_

Abhi take medicine from his hand nd swallow it with water…dn than hold his hand nd make him sit forcefully… _**meri zindagi sawaaree, mujhako gale lagaake…baitha diya falak pe, mujhe khat se uthaake**_

They both know what they are for each other…

Abhi sings with song_** - yaara teree yaaree ko maine toh khuda maana…**_

_**yaad karegee duniya teraa meraa afsaana…**_place his hand on his shoulders to make him sit

but Daya was still upset so he get up nd had tears in his eyes…nd Abhi know very well that he is badly hurt with his some action….so he hold his hand tightly…

_**Abhi - mere dil kee yeh dua hai…kabhi dur too naa jaaye….nd he cupped his face in his hands…tere bina ho jina woh din kabhee naa aaye….**_

_**Song - tere sung jina yaha…tere sung mar jaana…yaad karegee duniya… teraa meraa afsaana**_

Daya hold his hand_** - tere jaisa yaar kaha…kaha aisa yaraana**_

_**yaad karegee duniya… teraa meraa afsaana **_nd Abhi relieved that Daya is upto something…nd tears fall from his eyes …

**Abhi** - hey Daya Daya….ro kyu raha hai kya hua…dn he rub his hand on his hairs…

**Daya** jerk his hand again with anger - kuch nai hua mujhe…

**Abhi** - to phir ye kya ho raha hai… nd he turn his face downward…

Daya meri taraf dekhkar baat karo…

**Daya** look at him nd burst out like Volcano - tum samjhte kya ho apne aap ko…tum coma mein nai ho ye baat ACP Sir ko pata thi, Tarika ko pata thi…aur main…jo tumhare sab se kareeb hu…nd he became angry nd change his voice - nai nai shayad main galt tha…tum mujhe apne kareeb nai samjhte main hi tumhe samjhta tha…mujhe tumhare plan ka pata nai tha…pata hai kya beeti mujh par jab doctor ne bola ke tum coma mein chale gaye ho…mujhe to lagta hai ke main pagal hu jo sochta hu ke main tumhare bare mein sab jaanta hu…lekin nai…mujhe tak to purani news ati hai aaj kal…aur main…hamesha kuch bhi ho sabse pehle tumhe batata hu…ab dekhna mujhe kuch bhi ho…ya mera koi bhi plan ho tumhe to sabse last mein bataya karuga….poori CID team ko pata hoga lekin ab tumhe pata nai chala karega Abhi…he speaks pointing his finger towards him….phir tumhe pata chalega kaisa feel hota hai…

**Abhi**'**POV** - was listening all this with a smile on his face…on Daya's childish behaviour….but he don't know what to say… b'coz whatever Daya was saying he was correct at his place…if u r best buddies than its ur responsibility to share everything with ur buddy…but its another truth that he is responsible CID officer…dn he has some responsibilities too which are different from his friendship with Daya…but he knew well ke jo bhi ho is waqt Daya ko samjhana bekaar hai…he will not listen to him…

**Daya** looking at him with anger - kya soch rahe ho Abhi…koi jawaab nai a raha na…

**Abhi** soften his voice - m…m really sorry yaar…main manta hu ke meri galti hai…lekin jo bhi hua wo sab achanak se ho gya...pehle uske bare mein mujhe bhi khabar nai thi…

**Daya **- lekin Tarika aur Sir ko to khabar thi na…sirf mujhe nai thi…

**Abhi** bang his fist on his forehead - ye nai sunega Abhi aaj teri….koi faida nai hai kuch kehne ka…nd he took sigh…chal jo hua bhool ja….bata ab meri saza bata kya hai…tu jo kahega maanoga…

**Daya** calm down a bit - jo mujhe feel hua wahi tumhe feel hona chahye… Abhi…is liye main abhi isi waqt kahin ja raha hu…lekin tumhe nai batauga ke main kaha jauga…yehi tumhare saza hai…dhoondte rehna mujhe phir…dn eh get up…

**Abhi** hold his arm dn forcefully pushed him on sofa - Daya this is not fair…ye kya baat hui…ye saza nai maanooga main….kisi keemat par nahin…next option…

**Daya** - yehi last option hai…manzoor hai to bolo…

**Abhi** in warning tone - dekh Daya….mere pyar ka najayaz faida mat utha samjha…tuje kya lagta hai ke main apni galti maan gya hu to iska matlab ab tu kuch bhi bolega aur main sar jhuka kar maan loonga…apni saari salary main tujh par laga sakta hu…tujhe dher saari shopping karwa sakta hu…ek hafte tak bahar khana khila sakta hu…lekin ye hargizz manzoor nai….

**Daya **- are tum to ulta mujhe hi dhamka rahe ho…aur dekho….main tumse naraaz hu wo bhi sahi baat par…lekin phir bhi tum mujh par rob daal kar mujhe chup karwane chahte ho…

**Abhi **thinking - hey Bhagwaan bachha le aaj….ye nai maan ne wala…lagta hai ispar dooosra formula apnana padega abb dn he speaks - achha chal teri baat maan leta hu…bata kahan bhaag raha hai mujhe bina bataye…

**Daya** thinking - ye kya Daya…itna bhaav mat kha…nai to sab se jayega phir no shopping -no eating only beating from Abhi jab wo mujhe pakdega dn he speaks unintentionally - wo to main aise hi….nd he stops looking at Abhi with corners of his eyes…

**Abhi** showing anger - aise hi kya Daya…

**Daya** - wo…mera matlab hai aise hi…dn he stops….think something… chal Abhi tu bhi kya yaad rakhega…mujhe teri doosri option manzoor hai…aur ye kal se hi shuru ho jaani chahye…koi bahana nai…

**Abhi** thinking - ab aya na beta line pe…mujhe pata tha tu yehi kahega nd he speaks - soch le Daya…

**Daya** - soch liya boss…

**Abhi** pat his cheek - chal theek hai…done…chal abb coffee pete hain…

**Daya** - ok boss pete hai coffee…..lekin tum banaoge…

**Abhi** - chal….dn he move towards kitchen…dn he made coffee…moving towards terrace…

Daya stop him by holding his hand…dn place coffee on table…

**Abhi** - kya hua Daya…ab to ho gyi na baat…

**Daya** - Boss…m sorry yaar…dn he hug him…

**Abhi** smiles - sorry kyu bol raha hai...ab kya hua…

**Daya** realizes his mistake nd thinks - Daya tune Tarika ke liye kaise bol diya…wo to Abhi ka pyar hai yaar….bura laga hoga use….bhale hi usne nahin kaha lekin main janta hua ke use bura laga hoga aur tu ye kaise bhool gya ke usne teri jaan bachai hai…tujhe peeche karke khud apne seene par goli khai hai…tu itna selfish kaise ho gya Daya…uska pyar nai dikha tujhe…aur galti dikh gayi…khushnaseeb hu main jo mujhe Abhi jaisa dost mila… dn he speaks - kuch nai boss…ab mujhe lag raha hai ke tum apni jagah theek the…main hi over react kar gya…aur Tarika tumse itna pyar karti hai…use to pehle batana banta hi hai….aur phir tumne…

**Abhi surprise** - Daya itna samjhdaaaar mat ban…mujhe pata hai mujhe kise pehle batana chahye aur kise baad mein…aur tum theek ho apni jagah…main manta hua mujhe batana chahye tha tumhe…main samjh sakta hu tumhe kitni takleeef hui…aur phir tumne kya Daya…he stops looking at him….

**Daya** in sad tone - takleef to hui boss…mujhe sach mein nai achha laga…lekin mujhe bhi samjhna chahye ke tum ek CID officer pehle ho…dosti apni jagah hai aur kaam apni jagah…nd he turn his face downward…lekin mujhe is baat ka bhi dukh hai ke tumne meri jaan bachane ke liye apne seene par goli khai…ye nai socha ke agar tumhe kuch ho jata to mera kya hota…kaise jee pata main….nd he stops with tears…

**Abhi** surprise on his understanding nd mature behaviour…but he knew very well that whatever Daya is saying just to make him feel gud…to make him feel that he understand everything but the fact is that he really got hurt with all this but now don't want to feel him bad - he place his left hand on his shoulder - Daya…plz yaar tu itna samjhdaaron jaise baatein karni band kar…tu waise hi hasta rooth ta hua hi achha lagta hai…itna senti mat ho yaar…aise baatein tere mooh se achhi nai lagti…nai to tu mera Daya lagta hai nai hai mujhe…aur waise bhi main itni jaldi tera peecha chodne wala nahin hu samjha…

**Daya** - chodne ki sochna bhi mat ok….nai to mujhse bura koi nai hoga…

Nd they laugh move towards terrace to enjoy their coffee….

**Author's note** -

So guys did u like this….if yes post reviews…m waiting nd thanks for reading…


End file.
